moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhialynne Morales
"But to be furious, murderously furious, is to be alive. No longer young, no longer pretty, no longer loved, or sweet, or loveable, unmasked, writhing on the ground for all to see in my utter ingloriousness… there’s no telling what I might do." Rhialynne Romana Morales is an infamous smuggler hailing largely from the streets of Stormwind. She's involved mostly in the criminal underground, though has been known to dip her toes into the riches and parties of nobility for sake of her trade. While not uncommon to find the woman slumming about in rather thuggish attire and adopting the demeanor of a thug no less, she has also been known to clean up rather nicely, adorning various tabards and pins and items of notable worth. She is known most for being the prior Right-hand of Rinmey Seyne (maiden name Glider) of the Mockingbird Cartel, a position that she has since gotten rid of in favor of "moving up and onwards" in the merchant world. Her temperament is either hot or cold, feisty or relaxed, and hardly ever at a fine line between. She is regarded most as unpredictable and cunning, never one to be trusted long for she is fond of backstabbing in order to simply appease herself most. A very select few, namely employers, can count her to be fiercely loyal, and it is assumed that this is due to lining her pockets with their gold. Background Childhood W.I.P. Renovating! Finding Herself "As long as we don't die, this is going to be one hell of a ride." Once settled nicely into the newly renovated streets of Stormwind, Rhialynne quickly fell into the grasp of the wrong hands. She found that she hated the structure of the orphanage, and grew up instead running the streets with older influences. She learned to take care of herself this way, fighting and surviving the best she could while armed with stolen knives and eating scraps. She was a rough girl, and quickly left behind a solemn life for one of angst and abuse. It was in her teenage years that she fled on the coat tail of a traveling man whom she was smitten with, to the infamous Booty Bay. There, she got by on the only assumed skill that she had at the time — selling herself and dancing in the Salty Sailor tavern. She was taught a number of things from passing pirates and privateers, mostly in the name of spying and other nefarious deeds. While living in the bay, she worked until she saved up enough coin to move back to the cities, in which she moved into a small home on the cusp of Old Town and began to find work. She soon ran into a man by the name of Nicholas Kingston under the moniker of "King". Her involvement with him is what shaped the remainder of her life. The man offered her work under him in an organization which he and the general public called "The Mockingbird Courier Company". It was in this company that she began to fence stolen goods, sell illicit mind-altering substances, and — to her previous dismay — slaves. She was hungry to learn and grow in this company, and due to this ambition, she quickly found herself rising in rank until she was sitting aside a woman whom she'd met and fell in love with, known as Rinmey Marisol Glider. Alongside Rinmey and their band of mischievous individuals, the Mockingbird Cartel grew in infamy with multiple crimes against the kingdom; that of which famously included boarding a boat which the Stormwind City Watch was currently on, and stealing a prized painting they'd been recovering for the halls of the crown. A Marriage, A Merger, A Mess At the start of the discovery of Pandaria, Rhialynne grew close with a man second in command to Kenyth Seyne — boss of a small organization himself, as well as prior boss of Sanguine Syndicate — known as Jailas Lorard. Jailas and Rhia were inseparable from the moment that they met one another, both feeding off the others' bad behavior. It was due to this reason that it was no secret the two quickly got engaged, and married the months following. Their wedding was surprisingly tame, held on the coast of Tanaris where the cartel holds its current warehouse and headquarters. Marriage was happy in the months following, but the tensions in office were not hard to notice. Following the marriage of Rinmey and Kenyth, the two villainous groups became one, otherwise known as the Pyrebird Sodality. Unhappy with the way the two were treated, Rhialynne followed her husband Jailas in leaving the Sodality to pursue several failed paths of business involving various schemes in Pandaria. Rhialynne found herself pregnant not long after leaving the Sodality, a situation which she was not ready for, and nor that she was happy about. She lived out her time in delicate form in hiding, though remained. While not struggling financially due to multiple investments the two'd made, there was no calm water in their marriage. The birth of their child, Marisol Luciana Lorard, was regarded as both a blessing and curse. Rhialynne was an abuser of multiple drugs, suffering greatly on a depression that she'd sank into following the absence of her work. She became more and more physically harmful — an act that she began to use on Marisol, whom was less than a year old. On an unfortunate night while drunk to the point of blacking out, Rhialynne struck her child and began to smother her in attempt to stop the crying. Jailas, since fallen out of love with the trader, quickly decided to put a bullet in her, though it did not kill her. Injuries sustained put her into a lengthy coma, that of which was spent underneath the care of her former employer, King. Current Time Recovery and Rise Unknowing of the whereabouts of her husband and child, or whether that child was alive or dead, Rhialynne was kept under the radar for a year following. She lived in Tanaris, learning to become a human again under King's wing. The kingpin of the cartel cared for her, pampering her into becoming the representative of the Eastern Kingdoms after what had been publically assumed as Rinmey's death in the Grizzly Hills following a work accident. Once in good health, the smuggler hesitantly returned to her former home of Stormwind, where she resided and took up residency with a good friend and prior lover of hers, Viktor Romel. In an exchange of work orders, she selfishly neglected King's request of her, but remained in good standing with the kingpin. She worked for a time beneath the brute, Varro Desanti, and sold her goods in the name of the Sanguine Syndicate. This, however, was not predicted to last long as the two often butted heads, which was ultimately bad for business. While selling "blood dust" (A chemical production of ground thistle and arcane dust), she was approached by a man named Joel Bexleigh, the Duke of High Cairn — a location in the northern regions of the Arathi Highlands. She was asked to work for him, first for varying degrees of thuggish tactics to win over political favor for him, and then to operate his own trade routes in the benefit of House Bexleigh. The trafficker, while skeptical, swore oath to House Bexleigh and quickly finessed her way into being the Lord's Master of Coin. While still seen as volatile and untrustworthy by the duke, she has since proven capable of filling his banks with gold, and has remained as such since. It is common knowledge that she currently moves between the continents, including the Broken Isles, to buy and trade, steal and sell, with passion and iron will. Category:Human Category:Criminals Category:Smugglers Category:Stormwindian